


Doing Everything

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus thinks they're done, but Remus has other ideas.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Doing Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Severus thinks they're done, but Remus has other ideas.

Title: Doing Everything  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #166: Cynical  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Severus thinks they're done, but Remus has other ideas.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Doing Everything

~

“I suppose you’re leaving now that you got everything you wanted?” Severus sneered, wrapping the sheet around him like armour.

Remus blinked. “I’m not leaving,” he said mildly.

“Oh?” Severus said cynically. “Then where were you going in the dark, in the middle of the night?”

Remus sighed. “The loo. I have to urinate and I assumed you’d prefer I do that in the toilet. I didn’t think we were up to more exotic activities.”

Severus looked away. “Oh.”

Remus smiled wickedly. “And, Severus,” he said, eyeing Severus hungrily, “we’ve not done _everything_ yet.”

Severus made him fulfil that promise.

~


End file.
